Barnard 42
A close companion of Barnard 169, the woman known as Barnard 42 is a warrior from the Barnard faction, part of the Order of Sloan. Civilian Life Tähti Läytöläinen was born on June 8th in Turku, Finland. She was six when her mother passed away, and has been raised by her father, through whom she was exposed to rock and heavy metal music. Jalo Läytöläinen had been a part of Turku's music scene nearly his entire life, and his band became part of Tähti's extended family. She grew up independent, free-spirited, and brash. Though she learned to play guitar and drums, she prefers drums and has an aggressive playing style. Jalo had a laid-back form of parenting, considered lazy by some, but it suited Tähti's independent attitude. She learned to appreciate what she had in life. While friendly and relaxed, she is also known for being loud, swearing up a storm, and dismissing things he views as trivial, petty, or unimportant. She has become dedicated and loyal to those with a strong presence in her life. Tähti values and seeks out good things, and lets downs and bad events just roll off her back. With others she is friendly, a little rowdy, and doesn't censor herself. At the age of fourteen she met Leevi and Joel who shared her music interests, and together they formed a rock band called Horizon Line, and at the time mostly just played covers of songs by their favorite bands. In time they began writing their own music. While in school the band stayed together, but after that the three went their separate ways. Joel decided to pursue more education for a career. Leevi's on again, off again relationship with his girlfriend further contributed to the band's decline. Tähti, however, still prioritized making music and Horizon Line. She got a job as a bartender to earn money, and used the location to promote the band. She could have gone on to school to study music, but found it too structured for her. To this day she still works at the bar, practices drums and waits for Joel and Leevi to find time for the band. She often gets irritated that they don't put as much time into music as she does, and considers making a band with others. Tähti is demisexual. As a Barnard The powers of Barnard 42 are darkness and discord. The black wings incorporated into her uniform and wing-blade weapons are meant to be in the image of the goddess Eris. While she has a magical attack, B42 prefers to attack physically with her blades, and usually has fun when in combat. Within the Order she has a few close allies, but doesn't actively seek to make strong friendships, with the exception of her bond with Barnard 169. The two have been friends since before Centauri united the Barnards. While not directly active in the Inversion War, B42 did attend B169's ceremony, before she was escorted out after being tackled by royal guards. Barnard 42 was banned from the UK for a year for the stunt. Category:Barnard Category:KOSMOS-ver3